A Night's Play
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Severa has the odd habit of staying up late, but being the only tactician besides her father, no one pays any mind. That is, until one night when the Shepherd's camp and she leaves for town without saying why. Worried, her family goes to look for her.


**Hello all! This is an idea I had after rediscovering the truly wonderful** **Les Misérables** **soundtrack again. As such, this is just a fun idea where my favorite little family discovers their eldest daughter leaving the camp one night.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a night like any other.

The camp had settled down just half an hour away from a small town, the residents well off enough to afford sturdy walls of stone to fend off attackers. The head of the town had greeted Chrom when the Shepherds had appeared on the horizon, but his offer of hospitality was refused.

It was not that the Shepherds wouldn't appreciate warm beds, but they were on patrol for now, and they preferred not to be penned in by the very walls meant to protect them.

Robin groaned as he stretched, popping his aching knuckles at the same time. He'd been pouring over the map of the port they were going to be sailing to for hours and he was still no closer to a solution.

 _Curse having to field two armies. If we didn't need the deep-sea ships, I'd just land us on the beach and storm the port. As it stands, we'll need to unload everything on the docks._

He groaned and his head met the small portable desk with a thud. The noise drew the eyes of the tent's sole occupant, her crimson eyes glinting with concern.

"Robin, are you ok?"

Robin held out his hand and twisted in up and down. "So-so. I'm trying to find some other way to disembark after the ships arrive at the port, but it looks like we'll have to fight up the docks."

Cordelia frowned and placed the oily rag she'd been using to shine Gungnir on the ground. "Why don't you take a break? Naga knows how long you've been staring at that map."

Robin chuckled, finally turning to face his wife. "Naga and you. You've been sharpening and shining every piece of gear we own since I began."

Cordelia smiled, affectionate chuckles escaping her lips. "True, true. But, why not simply ask for some help. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help out."

Robin closed his eyes, hiding the accusation in her face. "Cordy, we've talked about this. Severa wanted to keep her identity a secret and I couldn't tell her no, not when she was so vulnerable."

Cordelia huffed. "I'm not talking about that, even if I _am_ still miffed about it. Instead, why don't you just go and ask her to help on this? You've been training her as a protégé for the last few years."

Robin opened his eyes, this time standing and patting imaginary dust from trousers. "I suppose your right, it would be helpful to have another pair of eyes. It's just… I don't want to pull her away from Morgan so late at night."

Cordelia's mouth formed an 'o'. "Ah, so that's why you didn't ask. Hmm… you know what? I'll drop you lying to me about who she was for years on end since she never told us about Morgan."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's all it takes? Tell me that _before_ I lavish you with my affections."

Cordelia smirked seductively, stretching her toned form in just the right way to make her husband stare. "Oh? But I quite like your… affections."

The purr of her voice made Robin's eyes widen and his throat tighten. "Oh, uh, I-I guess it's alright… for now."

Cordelia laughed heartily, picking the discarded rag off the floor while she tried to control her mirth. "Oh, you're so much fun. You really must work on that poker face."

Robin narrowed his eyes before sauntering up to his wife. She stared at him curiously before his fingers pinched the narrow patch of skin between her boots and skirt.

Robin smiled slyly at her embarrassed face before beating a hasty exit. Once free of the tent, he breathed a sigh of relief before starting to wander through the crowd of tents. Cordelia would need at least an hour to cool off before he could return and not fear for his friends sleep.

So, he let his feet guide him about the camp, going this way and that while exchanging greetings with any Shepherd he ran across. By the time, he was beginning to think about heading back, the shadow of night had long fallen and the camp crackled with the sounds of fire pits.

It was then he, quite literally, ran into his daughter. Or should he say, she ran into him, her short crimson hair mussed from the impact while she nursed a sore behind.

"Morgan!" He gasped, reaching out a tender hand to pull her up. "What has you in such a hurry?"

Morgan took the hand and popped up, the armor she wore over her black and white flying dress clanking. "Oh, good evening father! I was just chasing after sis."

Robin frowned as he looked around. "Odd, I don't remember seeing Severa pass this way. Actually, I haven't seen her since we set up camp."

Morgan bobbed her head. "Exactly! I hadn't seen her till a few minutes ago, but she ran when I called to her."

Her head tilted, face twisting in a grimace. "Do you… think she's mad at me? I don't remember doing anything that could have made her mad, but…"

Robin chuckled, mussing Morgan's hair further despite her complaints. "Ah, I don't think it's that. But, I do need to speak with her, so why don't we go search for her together?"

Morgan cheered, but it was muted by her hands trying to fix the wild mass that her hair had become. Robin smirked at her, but patiently waited for his youngest to get herself in order before they set off to find Severa.

But, after they'd lapped the camp twice, there was no sign of the lavender haired girl. Confused, they did one more lap, this time asking every Shepherd they came across if they'd seen her. After that proved fruitless, they wandered back to Robin and Cordelia's tent, a cloud of worry dampening their moods.

Cordelia looked up from her polishing when the tent flap rustled and smiled when she saw her husband and daughter enter. "Hello, Morgan. How are you this evening?"

Morgan smiled, but her usual enthusiasm was absent. "Hi mom. Um… have you seen Severa, by any chance?"

Cordelia frowned, her lips pursing in thought. "I… last saw her earlier today, just before I came in her and started polishing everything. She seemed normal to me, if a tad hurried."

The family remained silent for a moment, each thinking of where Severa could have gone. They may have stayed there till the sky grew light once more, but they were saved by the arrival of the one and only Nowi: Adult Edition.

The manakete poked her head through the tent flap, her ankle length hair brushing the ground. "Hey guys! I heard you were looking for Severa, so I came as fast as I could."

Robin sighed in relief. "Thank Naga. Alright, where is she, Nowi?"

Nowi smiled. "She got permission from Chrom to head into the town nearby. I talked to her just before she left, but she wouldn't tell me why she wanted to go."

Robin and Cordelia shared a surprised glance before Robin nodded at Nowi. "Thank you. I'll go see if Chrom will let us go find her, it's getting late and we move out early tomorrow."

Nowi smiled and left, Robin striding from the tent shortly thereafter. Cordelia looked to her youngest and decided to probe for any other information. "Tell me, Morgan, was Severa acting strangely today? I saw her hurrying about earlier, but I just thought she was late for something."

Morgan tapped her chin, tongue sticking out in thought. "Not really… Oh, wait, she had a bunch of parchment on her desk, but she got really mad when I tried to read them!"

Cordelia nodded, turning the new information over in her head. "You know… she's been really eager to get a hold of plays recently, especially musicals. She's even been bothering Owain about it if what Lissa told me is right."

Morgan frowned before her face lit up. "You don't think…"

Robin chose that moment to return. "Don't think what? Did I miss something, cause' we have permission to go after Severa?"

Cordelia stared at Robin and Morgan in turn before she put the pieces together. "Naga above, I think she is! Come on, Robin, I'll explain when we find Severa!"

Robin yelped as Cordelia leapt from her seat and dragged by the arm, not once relenting as they took off for the nearby town. Morgan, while just as excited as her mother, had the good sense to fetch her Pegasus before flying after them.

It was a good thing too, because Cordelia was worn out after going only half way.

After that embarrassment, they found themselves staring at the bustling streets of the town, curious as to why so many people were going about at that hour.

Robin stopped the first person he could grab, a plain woman in a dirty yellow frock. "Excuse me, what's going on? Is there a festival tonight?"

The woman stared at him before noting his hair color. "Ah, ya have the same color as that girl! She went to meet Mr. Grap hours ago!"

Robin frowned. "Where can we find this Mr. Grap? Our leader has requested that she return, soon."

The woman frowned right back. "Aw, tis a shame! The man was so impressed with those parchments she showed him and now we'll have to call the whole show off."

Cordelia stepped forward. "Show? Is that what all this is about?"

The woman smiled, a few teeth missing from her grin. "Aye, that's right. Our town's got its own theater, but there hasn't been a show in ages. Not since the conductor died anyway."

Robin and Cordelia shared looks with themselves and Morgan before thanking the woman. Fortune favored them as she called directions to the theater before they were out of earshot.

Morgan spoke first when they'd all had a moment to process the information. "To me, it sounds like sis isn't doing what I originally thought."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, about that, what did you think she was doing?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder that nearly sent him into Morgan. "What I thought, and I believe Morgan thought, was that Severa had written a musical and wanted to pitch the idea. Now, I'm thinking she wants too… conduct."

Robin's eyes widened. "That's what you thought? I mean, sure she's been buying all those stage plays, but she always likes talking music and strategy, not plays."

Cordelia huffed. "You would know. She's been talking to you for years before I ever had the pleasure.

Robin groaned in response. "Not this again! You said you'd drop it, especially since you're the one Severa goes to for anything personal!"

Cordelia turned her nose up at the rebuke while Morgan rolled her eyes. "Father, I don't think this is the time. Same to you, mom. Let's just go see what Sev's up to and get back, ok?"

Robin and Cordelia looked amused at their daughter taking charge, but petulantly turned away from each other. Morgan just rolled her eyes and dived back into the crowd, her parents following the bobbing red mass that was her hair.

When the theater finally came into view, it surprised the family at how large it was. The stage itself was open to the night sky and the stands surrounding it were only as high as the houses in the town, but it had a lot of open space inside and benches that stretched all around. In fact, even though most of the town looked to be there, there were still several gaps in the seating.

Their gawking was interrupted by a cleared throat, a single guard in well-worn iron armor walking up to them. "Excuse me, but it's one silver per person. You can pay over at the table to your left."

He nodded in that direction, turning the family's heads to see a thin woman with a quill taking the coins from the townspeople and ushering them to one set of benches or another.

Robin grunted. "Good thing I remembered my purse. Let's see…"

He rummaged through the bag at his hip and smiled when he produced three silver. "Alright, let's do this!"

Cordelia frowned at him. "We came to find Severa and go back, not take in a play."

Robin shrugged and strode for the table. He paid the fare, and grabbed a pot pie from a stall he hadn't seen next to the stable, before returning to his wife and daughter. "To answer your question, this is to find Severa. If what you think is right, we'll find her the moment the music starts. Besides, why ruin the fun when they've all gone to so much trouble?"

Cordelia looked like she wanted to agree, but she made the mistake of turning her eyes to Morgan.

Who was giving her best pouty face, twitching lip and all.

Cordelia didn't stand a chance. "Alright, fine. But we get at least third row seats, no further."

Robin smirked at Morgan's excited squeak and followed his energetic daughter, his free hand finding Cordelia's. "You know," he whispered, "This is almost like what happened a few months before Severa was born."

Cordelia smiled, her eyes clouding with memories. "Ah, when we went to the royal gala. I believe it was Lissa who brought in the company, correct?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, and Olivia made them so much better when they offered her a role. Hope this lot knows what they're doing."

Cordelia laughed and dragged Robin along, following their daughter's waving from a bench in the second row. They had just enough time to sit and split the pie three ways before a man stepped onto the wooden stage and the crowd around them grew silent.

The man looked over the crowd, his voice booming when he started speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, we have a show of misery and tragedy, sin and temptation! But, it is not all in the world, for this is a story of joy, triumph, redemption, and love as well! Please, enjoy this original production by our very own Alex Deran!"

The crowd cheered in response, but a raised hand from the man quieted them. "Now, this show could not have happened without the work of a new comer to this stage. Her music sheets drove this play's producer to tears and made our very own troupe weep upon practice with the score. Please, welcome this young lady, as she conducts our local orchestra through this musical journey."

The cheers and applause rained from the crowd, aa head of lavender in long twin tails and a tell-tale coat coming from behind the stage curtain to bow. Robin, Cordelia, and Morgan both stared as the truth of their daughter's sudden departure came to them.

"Naga," Robin swore, "She did leave to conduct. And she composed the score?"

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief. "When on earth did she find the time? You and her were strategizing non-stop ever since Lucina joined us."

Morgan gasped. "That's what she was doing! She always stayed up really late while we were marching, but she always told me she was working on plans!"

Robin laughed while crossing his arms. "Ah, that explains why she was so tired. Well, shall we enjoy the fruits of her labor?"

Cordelia and Morgan both smiled and turned their attention to the stage. Severa had left the stage by then, but her family could still see her just below the lip of the platform with a baton in hand. They couldn't see the orchestra, but the first, hard notes belted from Severa's position and the play was on.

 _-Severa-_

 _Oh, my god what the &$ # am I doing here!_

Those were her thoughts as Severa tried her hardest to keep a calm face before the orchestra. She hadn't planned on being here and conducting, she'd just wanted to see if the town had any good shops, and maybe a quick glance into any interesting scores. Instead, she'd run headlong into a guy she'd never met, who preceded to read the scribblings she'd made and start bawling his eyes out.

She'd barely heard his name before she'd been dragged before the very orchestra she was currently conducting. Then, before she could even stop and catch her breath, she'd been pushed onto a platform and told to direct the orchestra.

 _I'm sorry, what? I've never conducted once in my entire life, not counting battles, so why did they just shove me up there?! They're all idiots to think I'm doing it either, I'm just flailing my arms._

She heaved a mental sigh and put her arms down, somehow still on beat. They were in a quiet part of the play, but she just knew which song was coming up.

She wasn't sure what dream conjured that particular composition, but it only required a few tweaks to fit the play to a T. If she remembered, it was called 'One Day More', and that meant that the play was nearing its final act.

Severa silently marveled at the fact her arms still hadn't gone numb. It looked like all that sword practice helped her do more than just cut open Risen.

Her eyes started to wander over the crowd, her mind wondering if Chrom had noticed how late she was.

 _Would they send someone to look for me? What am I asking, of course they would? The question is who they'd send. Hm… maybe daddy or mom, but they're busy. Maybe Aunty or Morg then?_

Her eyes nearly missed the answer to that question, but they snapped back to the twin heads of scarlet hair with a lone mass of lavender to their side sitting in the second row.

She gulped and felt her face flush when she saw her family's faces, their expressions equal parts amazed and happy.

 _Oh, geez. Now I'm going to have to explain this whole mess to them, and I just know they won't leave me alone until I do._

She heaved one more, tired sigh, before she got a signal from one of the stage hands and she raised he hands once more.

 _Alright Sev, let's do this. Just a few more songs and I can run for it. That'll give me some time to come up with a way to explain this._

With that hair-brained scheme filed away, she launched the orchestra into the last act of the play and it's most grandiose as well.

 _-Robin, Cordelia, and Morgan-_

The play closed to thunderous applause, Robin and Cordelia joining them while Morgan cheered as hard as she could.

It was an impressive production, living up to every word the announcer had spoken. It had made them cry, cheer, jeer, and altogether feel the emotions of the characters on stage. Pride had swelled in the chests of Robin and Cordelia alike, for it was their daughter's music that had leant the entire play another dimension.

As the applause slowly died and the cast took their bows, the man who'd first introduced the play stepped forward. "Thank you all for joining us tonight, and please, give a round of applause to the extras and staff for helping make tonight truly special."

The applause rolled like water over rocks, a steady stream sharp cracks filling the air.

The man waited for the applause to lessen before starting again. "But, we must truly thank this angel in disguise that truly lent the piece it's voice. IF we don't, my name isn't Landon Grap! Please, give a truly warm thank you to our conductor, Severa!"

The applause was the loudest it had been that night, Severa bowing meekly with her cheeks aflame. Robin almost choked at the sight, so used to seeing his eldest either sneering, smirking, or laughing.

Cordelia was of a similar mind, but she felt pride swell once more that her daughter had earned such adulation for talents that lay outside warfare.

Now she needed to find a baton…

The stage started to empty along with the crowd after the applause fell away, Severa taking a few steps off the stage before she was assailed by fans and actors alike. Morgan, being among the first to reach Severa, laughed at her sibling's misfortune. "Ah, sis, why don't we get any loving, huh?"

Severa's face reddened to match her sister's tresses. "M-Morgan?! W-w-what are you doing here?"

Morgan pushed some of the admirers away from her older sister. "Oh, just wanting to make sure you were ok. That was a great play by the way, and I thought the music was _stunning_. You have a career there, if you ask me."

Severa couldn't hide her blush. "T-that's none of your business! Besides, it's not like I _wanted_ to conduct this whole thing. I got dragged into it against my will!"

Morgan just smiled at her sister, letting another take the opening. "Well, I thought you were quite the natural. In fact, you really looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Severa squeaked and spun to see Robin grinning at her, Cordelia beside him with pride gleaming in her eyes. "Dad, Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

Cordelia chuckled. "We hadn't seen you since camp was set, so your father asked Chrom if we could go looking for you."

Robin laughed, placing a warm hand on Severa's shoulder to keep her from running away. "And boy am I glad that I did. Truly, that was a wonderful performance and you lead the orchestra with such confidence. Maybe, just maybe, we've found your true calling eh?"

Severa could take no more and just hid her face in her hands. Cordelia freed herself from Robin' side and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, sending a surreptitious glare over the embarrassed girls shoulder that made the few fans that stuck around withdraw.

Glad that she could still command such respect, Cordelia made sure her next words were heard by Severa alone. "I know for fact I could never do such a thing as what you just did. I'm so proud of you, even if this wasn't what you had in mind when you came here today. After we get back and this is all over, why don't I introduce you to the Royal Orchestra's conductor?"

Severa had no words, only nodding her head against Cordelia's shoulder while trying to hold back happy tears.

Morgan, not wanting to be the odd one out, joined the embrace with a laugh. Robin was about to follow suit when another man that he hadn't seen before and he one that had called himself 'Grap' approached them. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but what business do you have with us?"

The one called Grap spoke first. "Oh, we just wished to talk to our wayward conductor. The play was a hit beyond anything we could have asked, so we were hoping to speak with her."

Robin folded his arms, a frown settling on his face. "And what, perchance, would you talk with her about? She's family, so anything you want say to her can be said to me."

The other man, who hadn't introduced himself yet, scoffed. "No offense, sir, but I wish to speak with the one that has such divine talent. I will make no deals through representatives, only with the ones whose services I desire."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "And who are you? You demand to speak with a member of my family, but you forget even the courtesy of an introduction?"

Robin mentally patted himself on the back for that response, secretly thankful for Maribelle's lessons on etiquette.

The man had the decency to appear contrite. "Oh, forgive me, I've been told I grow rude when passion strikes me. I am Alex Deran, the writer of the play. But, it was her marvelous music that made this such a success and the songs she'd written required only a few alterations to fit into the narrative!"

Robin nodded. "I see. Well, my name is Robin Felds, I hail from Ylisse with my family. However, if your business with Severa is to try and hire her on a more permanent basis, I fear that's not going to happen."

Grap stepped in front of the angered playwright. "And what gives you the authority to say that, sir? She is clearly old enough to decide for herself."

Robin smirked, sending a soft glance over his shoulder that the other men wouldn't have missed if they were blind. "Well… the primary reason is hard to explain, but the most _important_ reason is that she's currently under the employ of Exalt Chrom. If you would like to try and persuade him to give up one of his hand-picked soldiers, be my guest."

Grap paled at the mention of Chrom, but Alex would not be denied and he gave his answer. "Very well! I refuse to let such talent go to waste in a war before it can be truly appreciated!"

The man turned about and stormed away, Grap chasing after him in a storm of stutters and pleas for Alex to stop. Robin simply shook his head and returned to the wonderful family activity of embarrassing the eldest daughter.

He paid only a brief thought to how Chrom was going to deal with a ranting playwright. If Nowi didn't run into him first…

-Nowi-

"Excuse me, sir, what business do you have with the Shepherds?"

Nowi smiled up at the man before her, eyes hiding a burning annoyance. She'd been forced to assume her child form when she heard someone start storming into the camp, if only so she could ambush them, but she found some guy demanding to see Chrom.

Frankly, it was just her luck that the guy had stormed into the part of camp with all the heavy sleepers. Her husband, ever vigilant in his duties, was off on the night watch so all that stood between Chrom and this guy was her.

She sighed hen her thoughts came back to the present, just barely catching the tail end of what the angry man was saying. "…talent shouldn't be wasted!"

Nowi shook her head at him. "Look, guy, if you want to talk talent that badly, come back in the morning. Unless you have a horde of Risen baring down on your town right this minute, I'm not waking up the Exalt."

She knew she was tired at that point. Most all her friends had pointed out that she got incredibly formal when she needed sleep.

The man in front of her fumed before trying to go around her. "What do you know, you're just a child. Out of my way."

Nowi rolled her eyes, her hand catching his forearm and stopping him cold. "Look, I just said you could come back in the morning. Now, you'll either leave quietly or I'll throw you out."

The man apparently realized she was no normal child, duh, so he wrestled his arm from her grasp and left the way he came. Nowi watched him go, eventually changing to a dragon and keeping an eye on him until he disappeared behind the walls of the town.

Satisfied, she turned on a draft to return to camp only to spot a Pegasus making its way to the camp as well.

 _Oh, it's some of my favorite people, I'd know that red hair anywhere! Maybe Sev can tell her dear Aunty what she was up to._

A grin stretched over her scaly maw and she turned toward the Pegasus. Thankfully, the flying horse was used to seeing her so it didn't panic when she pulled alongside. Cordelia was the first to call out to her, even if her voice was muffled by the wind. "Nowi, what are you doing out here?"

Nowi didn't have the inconvenience of having to speak over the wind, the wonder of partial telepathy, so she launched into her questions. "Howdy! Say, did you find out why Severa decided to go into town? I mean, you found her and all, unless that's a very convincing double Morgan and Robin made."

She could see both Robin and Morgan roll their eyes, but it was Severa's voice she heard next. "Look, Aunty… I'll tell you later, ok? I just… I just really want to go to sleep."

Nowi's head tilted to her side, but she spoke no more. From there, it was a quiet ride to the camp and Severa hopped from the Pegasus and lurched towards the tent she shared with Morgan like the local drunk.

Nowi landed a moment later, a flash of light soon showing her in the older form she preferred around her close friends. "So, what's the story?"

Robin and Cordelia shared one last amused glance before turning from Nowi and walking off.

Nowi steamed and took off after them. "Hey, what's got you two smiling so much?!"

"Hey!"

 _Ch. End_

 **That feels a good stopping point for this. I hope y'all will enjoy this long, random nugget that spawned from me rediscovering the wonderful musical.**

 **Fun Note: Alex is obviously Alexandere Dumas, name changed for copyright purposes, but he was not the actual writer. Victor Hugo was the actual writer of Les Mesirables, along with The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but neither of these were originally plays. Instead, the unabridged Les Miserables that was eventually converted into the musical that Severa conducts is really,** _ **really**_ **long.**

 **Anyway, as I said, I hope you all enjoy. I'm officially out of school for the summer as of today, but whether that means I'm able to write more or not depends on many things I'm not at liberty to discuss.**

 **Have a fun day!**


End file.
